megakampaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Pulchny Historyk Wojskowości/"Wojna morska" pióra Sieciecha Teczyńskiego
UWAGA !!! Opisywana historia dzieje się w uniwersum Megakampanii, lecz nie jest jej kanoniczną wersją. Powoływanie się na nią, lub/też opisywanie jej w artykułach będzie surowo karane. Blog zainspirowany wpisami użytkowników: Kubilaj2 pod tytułem "Sztuka słowiańskiej wojaczki przez Abdula-Gafura napisana" i Szalony inaczej pod tytułem "Sztuka wojny nowoczesnej napisaną prze Ferdynanda Kaśpara". Zachęcam do przeczytania ich blogów przed zapoznaniem się z tym. "Wojna morska" to książka napisana przez Naczelnego Dowódcę Floty Królestwa Polskiego Sieciecha Teczyńskiego podczas wojny polsko-niemieckiej o Zelandię. Obawiając się o własne życie postanowił spisać swoją wiedzę na temat walki na morzu by zabezpieczyć ją przed zaginięciem i przekazać potomnym. Przez wiele lat była wykorzystywana jako jeden z podręczników w Korpusie Oficerskim Królewskiej Akademii Marynarki Wojennej w Truso. Rękopis można dziś znaleźć w archiwach Wielkiej Biblioteki Krakowskiej. Rozdział I ''' Ja, Sieciech Teczyński, z kupieckiego rodu Teczyńskich, z łaski Jego Wysokości Króla Polski i Czech, Wielkiego Księcia Pomorza, Mazowsza, Wołynia, Skanii, Wielkopolski, Małopolski, Wielkiego Starosty Prus, Księcia Gniezna, Krakowa, Płocka etc. Krystyna III Admirał i Naczelny Dowódca Floty Królestwa Polskiego, z powodu wojny, gdy za każdą milą i horyzontem śmierc niechybnie czaić się może, by wiedzę, którą podczas lat na morzu bytności posiadłem zachować, spisuję ją na kartach tej księgi, ażeby dla potomnych i mych następców się ostała. '''Rozdział II "O okrętach" Okrętem zwana jest jednostka, która pływa i do walki na morzu bądź rzece lub jeziorze jest przeznaczona. Ze względu na me doświadczenia opisze w swym dziele jeno na statkach morskich. Okręty na cztery główne kategorie ze względu na budowę i przeznaczenie podzielić można: - statki do transportu służące, które to mają ludzi bądź towary z miejsca na miejsce przewieźć i jeno w lekkie uzbrojenie są wyposażone - statki wiosłowe zwane też galerami, które drwią sobie z wiatru podmuchów i dzięki ludzkich ramion sile pływać mogą w dowolną świata stronę, lecz z powodu licznej załogi niemożnością jest na pokład większej niż na kilka dni wystarczającej ilości zapasów załadowanie. W skutek tego jednostka ta nie sprawdzi się na oceanach, gdzie byle burza daleko od lądu ją zabierze i załoge na straszną śmierć głodową skarze. - lekkie statki żaglowe, rozmiarów nieimponujących lecz diablo szybkie i zwrotne. Gdy ścigać wroga bądź korsarzy odpędzić trza są niezrównane, lecz w starciu z cięższymi okrętami niechybnie polegną, jeśli wsparcia nie otrzymają. - ciężkie statki żaglowe, o majestacie i potędze monarchy swą wielkością i bogactwem świadczące o olbrzymiej liczbie marynarzy i żołnierzy oraz licznych działach; to one zwyciężają bitwy. Rozdział III "O szykach" Jako wojska lądowe pewne formacje znają i wykorzystują, tak i flota w szykach walczy, nieżadko starożytnych już, lecz nadal skutecznych. Mimo różnych pomysłów admirałów i kapitanów oraz różnych wersji, najczęściej na morzu spotkamy trzy rodzaje formacji: - szyk czołowy, gdy statki jeden obok drugiego, burta w burtę płyną w linii. W ten sposób przed starciem ustawia się galery, ażeby mogły armatami, które na dziobie ustawione mają, razic wroga przed zwarciem. Niestety mogą pojawić się trudności, gdy okręt ma przejść do abordażu na przeciwnika - okręty na krańcach szyku moga przez długi czas pod ostrzałem. - szyk liniowy, w którym to okręty jeden za drugim w szeregu płyną. W ten sposób każda z jednostek może razić wroga salwami z burt po kolei, lecz gdy okręt wroga wedrze się w szyk trza wykonać skomplikowany manewr omijania cały czas pod ogniem nieprzyjaciela. - szyk roju, najczęstszy, gdzie lekkie okręty otaczają ciężki i ochraniają go przed wrażymi siłami. W ten sposób można uratować najważniejsze jednostki przed zniszczeniem, ino część okrętów przed sojuszników cel zasłoniony mieć może i do ostrzału nie będą miały sposobności się przyłączyć. Rozdział III "O bitwie" Każdemu, kto służy we flocie wojennej niechybnie może się zdarzyć, iż w bitwie udział wżiąć może. Dlatego dla admirałów i dowódców przyszłych tu umieszczę, jak wzorowo bitwę poprowadzić. 1-mo - Jak wiadomo każdemu człekowi morza, nic tak marynarzowi nie poprawia humoru jak modlitwa szczera, sen spokojny, szklanka rumu bądź wina, dowódca cieszący się szacunkiem i pełny brzuch. Potemu wszystkie te potrzeby w miare możności przed batalią zapewnić wojakowi należy. 2-do - Szyk przed bitwą, czy to jeden z tych przeze mnie wymionionych powyżej, czy to jakowyś konceptem własnym admirała stworzony sformować należy. Musi być on dostosowany do wiatru, własnych i wrażych jednostek, dna i brzegu ukształtowania i ewentualnego wsparcia przez działa fortec bądź armaty polowe. 3-um - Zawsze takie bitwy miejsce należy odszukać, by wróg niekorzyść dla się miał, na przykład by między mieliznami szedł bądź długo pod ogniem dział zostawał. 4-us - Gdy nieprzyjaciel na bliski dystans podejdzie, kartaczami należy go potraktować i kulami z muszkietu. Następnie załoga do abordażu niechaj przystąpi i jak szybko to możliwe wroga do kapitulacji zmusi. Pomóc w tym może atak z kilku stron. 5-us - Admirał przykład dawać powinien marynarzom i sam z szablą do walki ruszyć, lecz także o bezpieczeństwo własne dbając, w kompanii winien to czynić i za resztą wojaków. 6-us - Jeśli wróg odwrót poczyna czynić, gonić go należy, ażeby jego siły osłabić, jak tylko sie da. 7-ma - Jeżeli wróg przygniatającą liczby przewagę posiada bądź w bitwie przeważa w sposób niedający nadziei żadnej na wiktorię wycofać się należy. Żadnej chwały ni pożytku nie będzie, gdy flota zatonie wroga nie powstrzymując. Rozdział IV "O piratach i korsarzach" Od dawien dawna piaractwo to zakała morza. Rozbójnicy ci napadają na statki kupców i handlarzy, które są często bezbronne, za pomocą małych i szybkich okręcików. Skradziony towar niejeden kupiecki ród do bankruta doprowadził i zmusił, by do nędznego plebsu dołączyli, a skarbiec króla znacznego dochodu pozbawił. Potemu flota wojenna musi ten proceder zwalczać. Do tego potrzebne będą lekkie jednostki żaglowe, zdolne przez wiele mil przeciwnika ścigać i dogonić. Schwytanego herszta piratów niezwłocznie przed sąd doprowadzić należy, który jego przyszłość wyznaczy. Inna to rzecz, gdy wojna trwa. Wtedy i okręty wojenne dołączają do procederu i łupią statki handlowe, zdobywając tak zwany przez marynarzy pryz. Przeciw temu osobiście nic nie mam, lecz każdy powinien kilku zasad się trzymać: - atakować wyłącznie statki transportowe i handlowe wroga, nie zaś państw sprzymierzonych bądź w konflikcie neutralnych - przejęty statek należy jak najszybciej zgłosić do urzędnika pryzowego w najbliższym porcie - podzielić się zyskiem z pryzu z każdym statkiem sprzymierzonym, który widać w okolicy. Zakończenie Mam w swym umyśle nadzieję, iż ta wiedza pomoże następnym kapitanom i admirałom zwycięstwa nad wrogami licznymi Polski odnosić, czego juz teraz im w istocie życzę. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach